ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Collin the Speedy Boy 3D: Refueled
is a 3D platforming video game developed by Traveller's Tales and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment. It is a remake to the 2001 critically acclaimed best video games of all time, Collin the Speedy Boy 3D: The FingerTown Problem, previously developed by the now-closed Eurocom. This game will feature enchanced graphics, new HUD, enchanced music and enchanced cutscenes. Announced via Facebook and Twitter, the trailer was released three days after its announcement with screenshots and a playable demo being shown at E3 2018 and is aimed for its March 1, 2019 release date for the Nintendo Switch, PC (via Steam), Xbox One and PlayStation 4. Achievements Changes between the the 2001 original and the remake Trivia *Similar to Collin the Speedy Boy: Respeed Collection, this game uses the Unreal Engine 4 game engine. *It is the second Collin the Speedy Boy remake game, after Collin the Speedy Boy: Respeed Collection. *It is offically the first Traveller's Tales' video game since 2008's The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian ''to not be a Lego game. **In addition, it is also the second ''Collin the Speedy Boy game to be developed by Traveller's Tales and not Avalanche, after LEGO Collin the Speedy Boy: The Video Game. **It is also Traveller's Tales' first remake game. **According to Traveller's Tales, if this game was proven to be successful, they might consider not only doing some CTSB games, but they would return to its mainstream market. They also considered doing a Croc 1 and 2 remasters. *This game, due to being a classic remake, features a surprise appearance of the 1994-2005 Traveller's Tales logo instead of the current logo. Note that the raccoon is the same as the 2004 Oxford logo. *'VARIANTS:' Collin in his original game appearance appears with the WB Games logo, blasts the logo out and then passes through the 1994-2005 Traveller's Tales logo, thus changing into the Collin in his remake design for the remake. *Rob Westwood and Tess Tyler, composers of Lego games, announced that they will remaster the music. *At first, when it was announced, many fans believed it was to be called Collin the Speedy Boy 3D: The FingerTown Problem: Refueled *The current 2005-present cast reprise their roles and do re-recordings of the voices. In addition, all actors only appearing in the original get new actors. *There are changes to the enemies for the remake, including: **The enemy that resembles racism. In the remake, it was changed to more resemble a strong weasel. **The Electric Eel Bands in the remake now are based on more rock stars while remaining eels. **The dinosaur enemies now are more scaly and now more like dinosaurs than lizards. **The Walrus were given more details and now has a usual moustache with their fangs. **The Robot Cheerleaders were given more detail. *There are changes to the stages compared to the original: **The Minotaur Caverns now has lighting, and now has glow on the walls. *(trivia reserved for Donaldo) Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:Remakes Category:Video game remakes Category:E10+ Category:Traveller's Tales Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment Category:Collin the Speedy Boy Category:PEGI 7